


Kiss Vignette

by Rafaelle



Category: Criminal Minds, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaelle/pseuds/Rafaelle





	Kiss Vignette

There was such a depth of understanding in his sombre brown eyes, that before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Oh, Jesus!”, he exclaimed, mortified, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what on earth made me do that. I’m… I’m just a bit overwrought.”

But to his surprise, the American did not seem at all angry. “It’s OK.”, he said, “I understand. It’s been a Hell of a week. Don’t give it another thought.”

“I’m not even gay.”, he insisted.

“I believe you. Really. It’s fine.”, Hotch assured him, “Strong emotions can take us in strange directions. I’ve seen it a lot in this job.”


End file.
